SOY MEJOR QUE CUPIDO
by estrellamarina801
Summary: HANABI IDEA UN PLAN PARA UNIR A ESOS DOS QUE FUNCIONO PROCLAMANDOSE MEJOR QUE CUPIDO soy mala en los summary pero pasen a leerla porfavor a y no tiene tanto romanse


DISCLAIMER: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO QUE AL QUE PORCIERTO SI UN DIA ME LO ENCUENTRO LE DIRE AMIGABLEMENTE LO QUE PIENSO DE QUE NO PONGA ESENAS NARUHINA (MIRADA MALVADA)

AVISO:¡AQUÍ NEJI ESTA VIVO! ¡SI VIVA NEJI! (ME PARO Y GRITO A TODO PULMON MOVIENDO LAS MANOS)COF COF (RECUPERANDO LA COMPUSTURA) EL ME CAE BIEN:)

HOLA COMO LES HA IDO POR EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA (KAKASHI: SIENTO QUE ALGUIEN ESTA URTANDO MI FRASE) BUENO ESPERO QUE BIEN, AQUÍ ESTOY YO DENUEVO MOLESTANDOLOS CON MI NUEVA HISTORIA HABER QUE LES PARECE:

SOY MEJOR QUE CUPIDO

Cupido estaba en su oficina muy concentrado pensando cómo podría unir a esa pareja ya que uno muy hiperactivo y la otra muy tímida, viendo al frente las fotos que tenía en sus manos de las 2 personas

-¿Cómo lo hare?-decía Cupido ya que se le asigno unir a esa pareja desde hace mucho tiempo

-Ya se siiiiiiiii! Cuando hinata valla a ir a las aguas termales le dejare a naruto un boleto y lo llevare sin que se dé cuenta ahi y hare que se equivoque y se meterá al de mujeres- tomo su rastreador y ya se iba volando cuando

-no mala idea ella se va desmayar y el recibirá golpes de todas las mujeres dejándolo inconsciente o hasta muerto si la de pelo rosa está ahí-dijo deprimido volviendo a su escritorio dejando su rastreador en su bolsillo

-¡ya se! Voy hacer que ellos vallan a la playa y cuando estén hablando les aventare algo paraqué se besen ¡si ahora sí! –otra vez ya se iba pero

-ahí no si lo hago también podrían desmayarse uno por el golpe de mi pelota y el otro porque tal vez se den un cabezazo como con los últimos que probé ese plan–y volvió a sentarse aun mas deprimido y volviendo a pensar

-¡listo esto si funcionara¡ hare que hare que jueguen botella y entonces detendré la botella en esos 2 –se levanto y llego hasta el marco de la puerta y luego

-hay eso no funcionara aunque vallan a matar a hinata ella nunca jugaría eso por su timidez-y volvió a su escritorio con un aura negra al doble del tamaño del pequeño ser y ahí se quedo algunos minutos pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea, una fantástica idea que aria que esos 2 se juntaran

-Si eso esta genial lo hare este plan funcionara no tiene falla, ninguna- y entonces agarro muy feliz s rastreador y se fue volando muy feliz hasta llegar a la tierra

-a ver mi rastreador dice que por aquí están haber-decía mientras bajaba donde la gente pasaba sin notar que Cupido estaba ahí ya que no lo podían escuchar ni ver pues era invisible para los humanos Cupido siguió volando y volando por la aldea de la hoja hasta que se detuvo y vio algo que él no se lo esperaba entonces oyó una conversación que le pareció muy interesante

-como lo lograste hanabi-dijo muy asombrada y pasmada por que sucedía enfrente de sus ojos

-pues veras temari esto sucedió así…-

FLASH BAKC

_YO ESTABA HARTA DE QUE SIEMPRE FUERA LO MISMO, ASI QUE DESARROLLE UN PLAN Y LO PUSE EN MARCHA_

Hanabi había escogido un vestido muy lindo azul oscuro de tirantes con escote en el pecho pero no tanto para parecer una atrevida y unos zapatos (perdón pero a pesar de que soy mujer no sé cómo describir zapatos y por lo que parece tampoco vestidos T-T) luego salió de su casa y se fue a otra parte dejando una nota bajo la puerta de una casa regreso a su casa y vio a hinata comiendo en el comedor toda desarreglada así que fue con ella hasta la mesa y dijo

-¡hinata arréglate que vamos a salir!-grito

Hinata se asusto y asintió muy rápido corriendo hacia la ducha mientras pensaba que alguien había despertado a hanabi en la mañana como una vez que no quiere recordar ya que esa vez, cuando paso por enfrente de su cuarto casi moría por un kunai que le había aventado hanabi y desde esa vez aprendió que no levantaría a su hermana porque no quería morir a causa de su mal humor

Después de 15 minutos

Hanabi vio saliendo del baño y le entrego el vestido y los zapatos

-ponte esto hinata-ordeno

Ella vio lo que le dijo-pe-pero hanabi esto es muy atrevi….-

-Por favor póntelo solo esta vez-dijo poniendo ojo de cachorrito triste

Hinata suspiro-bueno me lo pondré- y se fue a su habitación a ponérselo

-¡No tardes!-grito el infante se fue a buscar papel y escribió: te estaré esperando en el bosque a las 4:00 pm no vayas a llegar tarde hermana.

-Ahora a seguir con mi plan-y se fue de su casa llegando a la academia de ninjas encontrándose con un rubio de unos 17 años con marcas en forma de zorro en sus mejillas lo vio y fue asía el

-¡naruto!-grito haciendo que el rubio volteara

-¿tú me citaste aquí?-dijo decepcionado-creí que había sido alguna chica, no una niña pequeña- dijo molesto

Hanabi se ofendió y dijo-en primera no soy tan pequeña y en segunda ¡ni de coña saldría contigo!-grito haciendo que naruto se quedara sordo y cayera

-bueno, bueno, y para que me dejaste la nota-dijo recuperando el sentido del oído

-es que te quiero pedir un favor-

-que favor y otra cosa ¿quién eres?-recordó que no la conocía

-me llamo hanabi y quiero que me entrenes para ver si eres tan bueno como dicen-dijo ella muy segura

-que bien que la gente reconozco mi fuerza-dijo inflando su pecho de orgullo

-en realidad solo konahamaru dice eso y le quiero callar la boca demostrándole que eres más débil que yo-dijo muy segura

Naruto se le quedo viendo-pero si eres a penas una niñita-apenas vio que se hanabi se movió y le dio con su pie haciéndolo caer

Cayendo de pie-que decías-dijo viendo como él se estaba levantando

-Solo fue suerte no estaba listo-dijo limpiándose el polvo

-Estás listo ahora-pregunto

-si-dijo cerrando los ojos

Y hanabi agarro una roca del tamaño de su puño y se la aventó en la cara haciendo que el callera del golpe

-maldita mocosa vas a ver lo que es bueno-se levanto de un impulso todo enojado corriendo hacia hanabi que ni se movió y cuando la iba a tirar, ella se hiso a un lado y él se cayó de plena cara quedando con los 2 ojos morados uno por la piedra y el otra por la caída y con la cara toda moreteada

-jajajajaja quedas jajaja te mas feo jajaja de lo jajajaj que jajaja antes estabas-dijo pero apenas podía hablar de la risa que tenia

Naruto se enojo mucho se le iba aventar otra vez cuando ella volvió a hablar

-bueno ahora me vas a entrenar o no-dijo poniendo una cara de total seriedad

-después de lo que me hiciste y todavía quieres que te entrene-dijo el ofendido

-por favor naruto-sensei-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito

Naruto la miro -¡no!-grito enojado

Hanabi bajo la cabeza haciendo que no se le vieran los ojos-haci que no me vas a entrenar verdad-dijo con voz escalofriante que hizo que a naruto se le congelara la espina dorsal

-no-respondio con miedo pero seguro

-entonces te obligare-levanto su cara y puso una sonrisa malvada con dientes afilados y un aura maligna

Naruto se asusto mucho

-te daré otra oportunidad me vas a entrenar-dijo con voz más escalofriante que antes, haciendo que naruto se volviera pequeño

-s-si te voy a e-entrenar-dijo con mucho miedo

-bueno gracias, podemos vernos en el bosque a las 3:30 para entrenar-dijo ella volviéndose la niña de antes pero más tierna haciendo que a naruto se le resbalara una gota atrás de la cabeza

-es que tengo cosas que hacer a esa hora y….-

-quieres que me vuelva a enojar otra vez-dijo otra vez volviendo terrorífica

-pen-pensandolo bien si puedo ir-y hanabi volvió a la normalidad

-bueno mi hermana también ira adiós-y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

-Espera quien es tú…ya se fue- y se fue a su casa otra vez

Hanabi que ya se había alejado mucho de ahí vio hacia el cielo y calculo la hora (en realidad no sé cómo los ninjas saben la hora así que esto puse)-ya son la 1:00pm por lo mientras voy a ver qué hago-y se fue a ver qué hacia

2 horas y media después

-Bueno llego la hora-y se fue hacia el bosque corriendo, cuando llego él no estaba-donde estará

15 minutos después naruto llego

-Ya llegue, perdón por lle…..-

-llevo esperándote aquí mucho tiempo-dijo con voz macabra la niña

-Pero solo me atrase 15 minutos-dijo asustado

-Pero me hiciste esperar-le empezaban a salir los colmillos como los del kiubi pero…

-oye no iba a venir tu hermana-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-es cierto –y volvió a su verdadera forma-pero te iba a decir que si podías ir con mi hermana a comer algo es que a mí me surgió algo y pues ya no voy a poder ir con ella a algún lado-dijo en forma de suplica

Naruto pensó que, que cosas tendría que hacer una niña tan pequeña pero no se arriesgo a que se volviera a enojar y acepto

-bueno quédate aquí mi hermana ya llega le dije que a las cuatro-y se fue desapareciendo de la vista del rubio y quedando afuera del bosque en un parque entonces llegaron 2 persona

-para que nos citaras aquí- dijeron las personas

-Es que quiero pedirles de favor que me ayuden con…-y les dijo su plan

-Y yo en que encajo en todo esto -

-si se desmalla tú la vas a ayudar sakura-

-esto es problemático pero lo hare-

-Bueno vamos hinata ya a de a ver llagado-y se fueron corriendo cuando llegaron vieron que los 2 se veían como hipnotizados uno al otro

-miren ahí esta-susurro

-shh sakura nos van a descubrir y aparte quiero oír-y la callo haciendo que sakura se enojara pero recordó que era una niña pequeña

-entonces hinata eres la hermana de esa niña-pregunto acercándose más a ella haciendo que ella se sonrojara como un jitomate

S-si pe-pero no me di-dijo que no i-iba venir-dijo sonrojada

En el árbol

-shikamaru ahora-

Que problemático- entonces hiso unas formas con sus manos y su sombra se estiro hasta naruto que se sintió extrañado de que no se pudiera mover

Con naruto

Porque no me puedo mover –penso

Luego se acerco mas a hinata y mas hasta besarla lo que lo sorprendió mucho y también a hinata

En el árbol

-Shikamaru suelta la técnica-ordeno la menor

-ya la solté desde el momento en que él le toco sus labios, que problemática eres- dijo con una sonrisa

-Esto es tan lindo snif- dijo con una sonrisa conmovida por la escena

-bueno ahora vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla, pero si ven que ellos piensan haces "eso" nos vamos porque yo soy menor de edad y no me quiero convertir en pervertida-

Shikamaru y sakura se sonrojaron pero dijeron si

Con naruto y hinatas en esos momentos

Pero después naruto empezó a sentir sus labios y la beso con más intensidad agarrándola por la cintura, hinata salió de su asombro y le agarro por la cabeza haciendo más profundo el beso, ella edtaba pensando que el amor de su vida la estaba besando ¡besando!, él pensaba en lo bien que se sentía ya que se sentían dulces sus labios y sentía algo reconfortante en su pecho y así estuvieron algunos segundos hasta que se les acabo el aire y tuvieron que respirar

-hi-hinata quieres ser mi novia-dijo respirando agitadamente

-si si quiero naruto-y entonces se abrazaron se iban a besar otra vez pero

-¡Si lo logramos mi plan funciono!- escucharon una voz

-Cállate nos van a escuchar hanabi- se escucho otra

-salgan de ahí ya los oímos-dijo naruto un tanto molesto porque lo estaban espiando

-Ya nos oyeron problemáticas salgamos-y entonces todos salieron

-sakura, hanabi, ¡tú también estas aquí shikamaru!-dijo naruto ya que hinata estaba sin habla por la impresión

-es que teníamos que darte un empujoncito naruto y pues que mejor manera de hacerlo que con shikamaru y sakura y como son tus amigos-

-además si no hubiéramos venido pues…..-

-muévete no vaya a ser que nos vayan a ver-se oyeron voses

-si ya voy ya voy-otra voz se escucho

-no hablen tan fuerte o nos van a oír-y escucharon otra voz

-ya los oímos-dijo naruto

-Ya viste por tu culpa-otra

-que no fue mi culpa-y otra voz

-Bueno ya bajen-dijo naruto

-Si ya bajen o yo los bajare-amenazo la niña

-bueno ya estamos aquí-dijeron bajando

-Ino-cerda que haces aquí espiando-la acuso

-¡ja! tu hablándome de eso frentona recuerda que tu también espiabas-le recordó ino

-bueno yo…. yo… yo iba a ayudar en el plan por si hinata se desmayaba así que ¡ja! cerda-se defendió haciendo que hinata se sonrojara más de lo que estaba y eso ya era demasiado ya que parecía luz de semaforo

-ya ino dejala-

-no te metas chouji-se enojo ino

-¡ya basta que hacían ustedes! 2 aquí-se enojo naruto

-En primera no me grites idiota-grito haciendo que naruto se cayera (pobre naruto nada más se cae:() -y en segundo todavía faltan mas-busco con la mirada y grito-¡bajen todos ustedes que si me descubrieron a mi ustedes no se van a salir limpios-grito

Entonces de los arboles bajaron rock lee, ten ten, gay, kakashi, sai, kurenai junto con su bebe, kiba, shino, tsunade y shisune

-y todos ustedes que hacen aquí-dijo enojado naruto

-Pues yo vi que sakura shikamaru hanabi ino y chouji venia aquí y los seguí junto con shino y kurenai-sensei, pero hinata creo que no eres tan inocente como creíamos-dijo kiba con picardía

-¡kiba!-grito hinata más sonrojada de lo que creíamos posible

-bueno y ustedes-dijo naruto

-Yo estaba con kakashi sensei y vine porque todos estaban viniendo aquí, entonces vi lo que pasaba y quise ver como se debe comportar una persona con una pareja-dijo sonriendo-pero leí en un libro que lo que tú estabas haciendo iba para otra cosa demasiado pervertida y de que eres un pervertido peor de lo que pensaba pene pequeño-

-¡Deja de decirme así sai!-grito furioso

-¡yo estaba con tenten y gay-sensei y creía que avían hecho una reunión y quise traerles la llama de la juventud!-

-Si bien lee-dijieron con llamas en los ojos(no hace falta poner quienes son ¿no?)

-y ustedes senseis también se quedaron espiando, de kakashi lo entiendo, es un pervertido con sus libros pornos pero no lo creía de ustedes-dijo enojado haciendo que kurenai se avergonzara, ya que gay estaba muy ocupado hablando con lee de la llama de la juventud y no se dio cuenta- todavía no acabo ya que en conclusión después de venir se quedaron a espiarme verdad-pregunto

-pues ese es un buen resumen naruto-contesto kashi

-si es lo que hacíamos-agrego ino

-y aparte, ¡abuela tsunade no cree que ya esta vieja para espiar!-y recibió un golpe que lo mando hacia los arboles

-¡que dijiste!, ¡ maldito mocoso!, ¡atrévete a decirme vieja otra vez y te mato¿-dijo enojada con una venita en la frente

-pero lo bueno es que neji no está con nosotros naruto o si no ya te hubiera castrado-dijo ten ten al rubio que ya había vuelto, haciendo que naruto sudara frio

-¡bueno ahora todos vamos a festegar con un helado a los novios, naruto invita!-grito hanabi y todos se echaron a correr (pueden creer que hasta hinata corrió :o)

-¡Espera un momento yo no voy a invitar nada!-grito

-bueno entonces le diré a neji que te besaste con mi hermana-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

-no, no, no, horita les compro sus helados T-T-dijo naruto con lagrimas en los ojos sacando su sapo-cartera de su bolsillo –¡no perderé todo mi dinero!- dijo pero hanabi ya se había alejado

-Rápido tortuga mi helado no se pagara solo-y corrió más rápido a comprar un helado

Fin flash back

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso-dijo temari viendo como naruto y hinata comían un halado tomados de la mano y luego se besaban

-sí y puedes cerer que ese plan lo idee en un día ja ni Cupido competiría conmigo-dijo una orgullosa hanabi

-¡maldita niña que dices, quien es el que tiene los pañales aquí eee además si tu lo lograste fue por, por, porque no sé porque, pero eso no es justo yo me tarde años en pensar en el plan perfecto y tu lo lograste en un dia! T-T –y a Cupido le salieron cascadas por los ojos-pero de todos modos gracias por unir a eso…..

-¡uzumaki vas a morir!-se oyó un grito que izo que Cupido y naruto sudaran frio

-cuñado tranquilo no te enojes-dijo echándose a correr

-no me digas así además te castrare por deshonrar a hinata-san-grito neji yendo detrás de naruto muy muy enojado

-este será un muy buena historia que contar a los hijas de hinata jajajajajajaa-y se hecho a reír hanabi

-No neji no le hagas nada por favor-y corrió tras ellos

-parece que esto todavía no acaba-dijo sonriendo con frustración-debo proteger su amor haciendo que no muera ¡hay! ¡Odio a los familiares celosos! Porque yo tengo que hacer que no los mate aparte ahí si nadie ayuda todos quieren que se enamoren pero nadie quiere ayudar cuando alguien los quiere matar-dijo suspirando cansado-bueno, ¡donde esta si no llego pronto lo matara!-y Cupido echo a volar buscándolos

FIN

YO: BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE TODAVIA FALLO TAMBIEN QUE ME DENJEN REVIEWS PORQUE SI NO ENTOCES LA VIEJA TSUNADE ME VA MATAR

TSUNADE: ¿QUE ME DIJISTE MOCOSA? (CON VOZ TERRORIFICA)

SIN DARME CUENTA DE LA VOZ QUE LA VIEJA USA

YO: PUES QUE ESTA VIEJA, VAMOS ADMITALO TIENE MUUUCHOS AÑOS DE EDAD Y

TSUNADE: AHORA SI TE MATARE MOCOSA (PERSIGUENDOME)

YO: ¡QUE ALGUEN ME AYUDE!

VEO A NARUTO Y CORRO HACIA EL PARA QUE EL RECIBA LOS GOLPES

YO: PORFAVOR AYUDAME TSUNADE-SAMA ME QUIERE HACER DAÑO, AYA VIENE (CON CARA DE UN ANGEL INOCENTE Y SEÑALO A TSUNADE QUE AHÍ VIENE)

NARUTO: ¿POR QUE TE QUIERE GOLPEAR?(PREOCUPADO)

YO: NO LOSE:( (TODA INOCENTE Y CORRIENDO LEJOS DE NARUTO PORQUE AHÍ VIENE LA ABUELA)

NARUTO: ABUELA TSUNADE PORQUE VA A MATAR A ESTA NI

ABU DIJO TSUNADE: ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!(GOLPEANDOLO Y OLVIDANDOSE DE MI)

YO. ! SI MI PLAN FUNCIONO ¡ ¡SE LE OLVIDO QUE ME QUERIA GOLPEAR! O SI O SI SOY LA MEJOR (BAILANDO EL BAILE DE LA VICTORIA Y LUEGO PONERME NORMAL) BUENO YA QUE ME E SALVADO DE SER GOLPEADA POR LA ABUELA LES QUIERO PEDIR QUE SI ALGUIEN LEYO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA: ¿DESEO OLVIDAR? Y QUIERE QUE LA CONTINUE QUE ME PONGA REVIEWS AHÍ Y SI NO PUES NO LE VOY A PONER CONTINUACION PORQUE SI NO TIENE REVIEWS VOY A PENSAR QUE NO LES GUSTO PERO TAMBIEN PUEDO VER SI LA EDITO DEACUERDO A LO QUE USTEDES PIENSEN QUE LE FALTA AL PRIMER CAP, BUENO DE ESO ES TODO Y LO OTRO ES QUE DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO ESTE ONE SHOT TAMBIEN QUE ME DIGAN SI HE MEJORADO Y EN QUE DEVO MEJORAR PORFAVOR (OJOS DE CACHORRITO TRISTE)

TSUNADE: ¡NI CREAS QUE ME E OLVIDADO DE TI!

YO: BUENO HASTA LUEGO, CORRERE POR MI VIDA (CORRIENDO POR MI VIDA) ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! AAAAAAAAAA ¡AYUDA!

TSUNADE: ¡NO ESCAPARAS TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETARME!

YO: ¡QUERIDOS LECTORES SALVENME DE ESTA ABUELA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (SIGO CORRIENDO POR MI VIDA)

TSUNADE: ¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASI! (PERSIGUIENDOME)


End file.
